


Explanation

by ZoeSong



Category: The Tunnel (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Explanations, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: Elise has something to say to Gaël.A post-season 2 tag.





	Explanation

~~

The bar is close to closing when Elise walks purposefully in. Gaël is behind the bar, just as he was the first night they met. She catches his eye, and is not surprised that his look is more of a grimace than a smile. She approaches.

“We are closing soon. Will you have a drink?”

“Yes.” She orders the drink.

“Okay.” He prepares the drink and she watches. He slides it across to her and states the amount. She pays him, leaving him a big gratuity.

She goes to sit at a table where she watches him while he finishes with a few other patrons. Then, as the bar empties, she looks over at him, mopping up the counter. “Can we talk?”

He sighs, then meanders over, cleaning as he goes, wary. “What is there to talk about?”

“There is something I need to tell you.”

He sits down across from her, still wary.

“I wanted to apologize.”

His eyebrows rise. 

She knows he’s fed up with her ways, but it’s hard for her to change them. “I learned something about myself recently.”

“Oh?”

“I know I didn’t treat you very well.” 

He doesn’t say anything, but sort of nods with his eyes.

“I don’t bond with people well. But you know that. I’m sorry.”

He nods, looking a little less tense.

“It wasn’t you. You were nice. You _are_ nice.”

He makes something of a smile, still more like a grimace. “You learned that?”

“No, I knew that.”

“What did you learn?”

“I learned that I like women.”

His eyebrows rise again. “Really?”

“Yes. I hadn’t really thought about it before, but then I met someone. It felt different.”

“And you can bond with them?”

She shrugs. “I don’t know. I think so. I did with this one. A little.”

He nods. “All right. You needed to tell me this?”

“Yes. Because it wasn’t right – the way I treated you. I wanted you to know.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Good night then.” Elise stands up abruptly, and heads toward the door.

Gaël stares after her for a minute, then is surprised when she turns briefly and smiles at him. And then she is gone.

He wonders if he has ever seen her smile before. He shakes his head and goes back to the bar to close up.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> My little tribute to Elise.


End file.
